Big Brother Gorgeous
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: One didn't crush on guys. One didn't crush on older, out-of-your-league guys. And, one didn't crush on a guy who was your best friend's big brother. Apparently, Wally West didn't get the memo. KFxNightwing, slash. AR-ish. A YJ prompt. Tim!Robin.


**Disclaimer:** Young Justice is not mine.

**Pairing:** Wally/Dick (Kid Flash/Nightwing)

**Type:** AU-ish-

**Ages: **Nightwing = 19, Kid Flash = 16, Robin = 14, Jay = 17, Damian = 9

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother Gorgeous<strong>

**-o-**

He was staring again.

Green eyes kept following the swaying of those hips. The way they would move gracefully, slowly – like they were _teasing_ him.

For a moment, he had forgotten completely why he was even here. Then, when Tim clapped one hand on his shoulder, the trance was broken and he was back in the Bat-cave. Eyes removed themselves from the perfectly shaped body, whose owner was typing on the computer, and instead focused on his best friend who seemed oblivious enough. Or so Wally wished.

"I'm just going to go change, 'kay?" Tim said, a tired expression on his young face. Robin and Kid Flash had gone through a rough night, so changing out of this costume would be a relief. Wally would wait until Tim was ready to see him off though; no running to Central without a proper goodbye.

The Boy Wonder was gone shortly after, leaving Wally and… _him_ alone in the Bat-cave. Where Batman and the two other birds had gone off to, Kid Flash wasn't going to bother thinking of. It wasn't that he didn't respect the other Bat-family members, because he did (Tim wasn't his best friend for nothing), but there was a limit as to how many 'bat-glares' one could deal with after a tiring night of crime fighting.

"You're quiet today."

The sound of that… _perfect_ voice made Kid Flash straighten up. He glanced to his side, trying to keep his composure.

It didn't work.

He was _blushing_.

Nightwing was now leaning against the chair of the Bat-cave, hands crossed and a gentle smile on his face. His suit was hugging the fit body tightly, every curve so evident, and easy to get lost in when Kid Flash, automatically, scanned the older male.

Dick Grayson was a perfect being, or at least Wally thought so. Though obviously male, he held so much _grace_ within that muscular, beautiful body. There were very few guys who walked like him, talked like him – _acted_ like him. Maybe that was the reason as to why this particular crime-fighter had caught his attention like no other male had.

Because Wally had never liked guys. Girls were prettier, they smelled better, and they generally _acted_ in a more persuasive, jovial way.

But Nightwing was different. Dick was a unique kind of person. So much happiness, yet so much pain. So much grace, though still inexperienced to a certain degree. Not as inexperienced as he and Tim, but definitely not the same as Bruce, not the same as Batman. And hopefully Batman's oldest son would never be like him either.

Because Dick had a brilliant smile. Dick was _beautiful_.

Kid Flash opened his mouth, suddenly embarrassed. He and Dick were close friends, mostly because of Tim. Said boy tended to tease him that whenever his older brother was near, Wally would instantly lose his ability to speak and joke like he normally would. Robin was also smart; he _knew_ that his best friend's affection for his big brother was rather great.

The acrobat remained ignorant to Wally's feelings though, much to the speedster's relief.

One didn't crush on guys. One didn't crush on _older, out-of-your-league_ guys. And, one didn't crush on a guy who was your best friend's _big brother_.

It was like a badly written novel, where two small boys were best friends and one of them crushed on his best friend's big sister. There was just a difference though. Dick was no big sister. He was male.

Which was really no debatable topic… Not when he wore _that_ suit.

All right, now he had to keep his eyes from dropping.

"Hello, Wally? You in there, kid?"

Dick was close to him now. To Kid Flash's silent relief though, he realised that the acrobat was rather short. In fact, he was mere inches over his own height. Though their three-year age difference was a problem Wally hated to think of, at least their height difference was insignificant.

"Uhm, yeah… Sorry, uhm… hard night," the redhead answered distantly, turning his eyes away from the approaching, older hero. He scratched his neck nervously, not liking how Dick came closer… and closer… and… now he was touching him; well, his _shoulder_, but it still made his cheeks redden.

"Something's wrong," Dick said, smiling gently. "I can feel it."

"It's not."

"Yes, it is, Wally,"

To the speedster's shock, a hand connected with his red hair. Fingers tangled within his locks, playing with them for a brief moment, before the fingers touched his cheek, stroking. Then, before he – the boy with super speed – could fathom what happened, his cowl was gone. His freckles were probably glowing now, along with his face.

What was Nightwing doing?

"You're so cute when you blush."

Shocked, he looked up and met the other boy's eyes. Blue. Deep blue like the ocean. They were so perfect – just like all of Dick was, really. They were standing close now, mouths inches apart and the hand that wasn't cupping his cheek was traveling to wrap around his neck.

Too good to be true.

Too perfect.

Lips. They came unexpectedly and yet they made his body warm. He closed his eyes instantly, because if he kept them open then maybe Dick would get the wrong idea. Maybe he would think that wasn't what he wanted when in reality, it was all Wally could _ever_ wish for.

Subconsciously, purely due to instinct and inner wants, he moved his hands; folded them around Nightwing's delicate waist, pressed the older boy closer. A battle of tongues emitted and he heard a moan from the slightly taller teen.

He felt like a traitor. Because this was _Tim's brother._ His nineteen-year-old, _older_ brother. It was Nightwing – the acrobat fighter who had gotten an invitation to join the League, but declined. And what was he? Kid Flash – still sidekick to the Flash, still so young. Still a _kid_, a _child_.

He shouldn't be doing it. Shouldn't be kissing Dick. Yet, his body would never listen to the guilt that surged through him.

His heart was not going to accept such either. Because Wally wanted Dick – _desperately_.

They parted, slowly. For a moment, Wally was afraid Nightwing would pull away from him, but he realised soon after – much to his relief – that the older male was smiling. It was those kind of confident smirks Tim would also use at times. However, on Dick they intrigued him.

On Tim, he just got annoyed whenever they surfaced.

"You two done licking faces yet?"

Kid Flash yelped in a very uncharacteristic manner and Nightwing let him go with a small smirk. The protector of Blüdhaven then put one hand on his hip and glanced at his younger brother. "Tim, haven't I taught you anything. When I make out with someone you're not allowed to interrupt."

"I think I am when he's my _best friend_. Seriously, I bet you've corrupted him!" Tim said, now sounding rather offended.

Though Robin was younger than both his older brother and Wally, he was not dense. He was pretty much aware that Dick Grayson was _hot_. There had been plenty of flirtations when it came to his brother – be it guys or girls, Nightwing had many admires and people who would do anything to be with him.

Of course, Tim loved his brother, but he just hoped he didn't take Wally's feelings for granted and believed they were just a childish crush. Kid Flash truly cared for Nightwing – far more than anyone expected. Tim knew this because he was Wally's best friend. He just hoped Dick could see this as well.

"I haven't corrupted anyone," Dick said calmly, before glancing at Wally with a brilliant smile. He then winked and reached out to stroke the redhead's cheek; the way the speedster blushed made Nightwing all giddy inside. "I will wait two more years, hot stuff. Then I'll let you have your ways with me in any way you want."

"Dick!" bellowed Tim as he reached out and covered his ears. "I didn't need to hear that, damn it!"

Nightwing just grinned and Wally felt like sinking to the floor and stay there, because that thought was far more tempting than he needed Tim to know. If another Bat member entered now he would kill himself. He had gotten a kiss from Dick, so at least he could leave this world happy.

"Grayson! Drake! Train with me!"

Oh great. The worst pack member had arrived. Why _him_?

"Stop yelling, Damian. It's getting on my nerves."

Terrific. The _two_ worst members of the pack.

The freckled teen was about to excuse himself, mostly because he wanted to leave the Bat-cave alive. If those two got to know their favourite brother (Nightwing was _every_ bat member's favourite, really) had just kissed _him_, Wally knew who was going to take the blame.

One clue; it wasn't Nightwing.

"Hey, Jay, Dami, brother's got a new boyfriend!"

"_Tim_!" Wally hissed as he paled, first now realising his best friend's expression had abruptly changed.

That sadistic smirk. He _knew_ his teammate would stab him in the back like this! Tim was probably furious too. That little devil was, most likely, pissed because he had kissed his older brother, without consulting him, but since they were best friends it wasn't his job to finish him – it was the other two demons. And if they didn't… then Bruce would.

And Bruce, he was the big papa devil. The one who would maim him, cut him into small pieces and then throw them in thousand different rivers, only to assure that he would never return form the dead to have his son.

Help.

Damian Wayne and Jason Todd entered the cave. Both set of eyes instantly turned to look at Wally who suddenly wished he was as small as Tim or maybe even Damian. He wished he could just hide _behind_ Nightwing, but that slender, lovely shaped male was of no use when it came to such.

Suddenly, he really wanted their height difference to be greater.

"Grayson is dating _West_?" Damian snarled as he stalked into the room. Blue eyes glared up at Wally who felt fairly uncomfortable. That little demon was far too dangerous to wander around, if he had anything to say about it. Then again, Bruce seemed to have developed a very apparent love for his biological son.

Anything else would've been quite weird, because Kid Flash _knew_ Bruce was quite sadistic, and Damian was full of evil.

"Well, I just kissed him," Dick answered, much to Wally's horror. "He hasn't asked me out yet."

Jason stomped up close to Dick; his eyes turning to send a venomous death glare Wally's way. Those eyes were just too good at that. How it was humanly possible to make someone cringe helplessly by just a stare, Wally didn't know. _But_ having both of Bruce's most _violent _sons glaring at him like this, it confirmed it was far from impossible.

Nightwing glanced from his youngest brother, to the brother closest to his own age. Both had wrapped one arm around him, Damian around his leg and Jason around his arm; they looked ready to charge Wally if he tried to take a step closer. Dick rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm a big boy – if I want to date Wally, I'm certain that's up to me."

"Father won't approve!" claimed Damian, his voice whiny. "There is a reason as to why all your former boyfriends as been eliminated."

"Don't be stupid, Dami. Now, shoo away, all of you. Wally and I have something important to discu-" Nightwing interrupted himself, before he frowned and glanced down at his youngest brother. "What do you mean _eliminated_?"

Sensing that Damian had just let go of some very classified information, Jason grabbed both his younger brothers by the hand and dragged them along. "Nothing! We'll just go tell father and Alfred about this and I'm sure they'll end it! Come on you two before I have to shut your mouths _permanently_."

"Let go, Todd!" snarled Damian.

"Hey, I didn't _say_ anything! Why do _I_ have to go! _Hey_!"

Dick watched after them, a fond smile on his lips, before he turned his attention back to Wally. The speedster was looking like he'd just prevented himself from having a major heart attack. Nightwing could relate – dealing with Jason and Damian was dangerous. Granted, Kid Flash had met them before, but Dick doubted he'd endured such glares during his time as Tim's best friend.

Poor speedster was going to learn the hard way that none in the Bat-family lacked the ability of _possessiveness_. It lay in their nature to make sure everything they held dear was not snapped away from them and was deeply protected from anything or anyone that could bring them the smallest amounts of pain.

The acrobat turned, making sure he still had the trademark, seductive expression on his face. "So, _are_ you going to ask me out? You know, I've been waiting for it a bit too long now. I'm getting sort of impatient. Having you ogling me everyday is starting to get boring…" Dick reached out and Wally blushed as an alluring finger stroked over his covered torso. "… I want something more than just stares, Wally."

"You… want _me_? Dude, I'm… to you I'm just a _kid_. You're freaking nineteen, you're _gorgeous_. You can have every _guy_ – every _girl_ – every _person_, because you're so _beautiful_ and you want _me_?" asked Wally incredulously. The more he summarised it up, the less sense it made to him.

A soft smile. Then lips again. They moved gently against his, delicate hands holding onto Kid Flash's broad shoulders. Dick could tell how gorgeous Wally would become himself. Puberty was being nice to the speedster – he would become just as beautiful as him. Just as handsome and perfect. Probably taller than him too, with great muscles and strong legs due to his constant running.

Yes, Dick could _picture_ it.

"I want Wally West," the dark haired hero said as he pulled somewhat away. Dick then let go of a quiet chuckle, blue eyes glancing into the redhead's own. "Because I think he's gorgeous. Just because he does not think so himself doesn't make it less true."

"But-"

"Let me deal with whatever the others will think," Nightwing said with a brilliant grin. "I'm better at handling my siblings and my dad more than anyone."

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was _weird_. Maybe he would die a horrible death because of whatever Dick's family (excluding Tim) would do to him.

But at this moment, when the lean, slender male before him was hugging him tightly, kissing his neck, Wally realised that maybe it wasn't so bad.

He had just gotten Tim's _gorgeous_ older brother.

Now, _that_ was a real accomplishment. And he hadn't even _tried_, besides doing some serious ogling.

Man, was he _good_.


End file.
